Reading The Queen's Champion
by ChrysosArgentum
Summary: Four years after the disappearance of Percy Jackson, a book called The Queen's Champion is delivered on the Winter Solstice meeting on Olympus, warning the gods and their children of what is to come. Over-used plot but hopefully mine is alright. All credit to Anaklusmos14 for his amazing story. Read, Review and hopefully enjoy!
1. Betrayal

**Okay, so I'm going for the cliche _reading the books _fic, but I'm going to honour the amazing work of Anaklusmos14-_The Queen's Champion._  
All credit goes to him of course, and Riordan for his wonderful characters.**

**Just to clarify, _TQC_ starts with an AE to TLO, so if you havent read the original just bare with because all will be revealed further into the chapter.**

**To any readers of my other work-I am NOT leaving it or putting it on hiatus, I'm just going through a tough stage of writing as its a crucial turning point of the plot and I want to get it perfect-this is took keep me doing something productive rather than staring at a blank screen. **

**I'll shut up now. Read, Review, Flame, Enjoy, Harass-I'm really not bothered its just nice to hear from you guys. ATB, C.A. xxx**

* * *

Reading The Queen's Champion

It had been 4 years since this dramatic end to the 2nd Titan War and many were still scarred deeply from the battle. Hermes was grieving for his lost son-lost to the Titan's side-as no matter the betrayal and hate Luke had for him, he would always love his child. Athena was in a similar state, she'd felt helpless to the darkness surrounding her daughter and in all her wisdom had never been able see Annabeth's deceit. Chiron was quieter than he had been for many centuries, he cared for all his campers like children and with so many dead at the hands of other's he had withdrawn.

Percy's disappearance hadn't helped.

The Saviour of Olympus had all but disappeared from everyone's sight due to the pain and loss caused by the girl who loved him betraying him in the worst way. Poseidon had done little to command the sea's in the time since his son left, Thalia spent all her time ruthlessly searching, Nico was more dark and mysterious than any had seen him, and all of the camper's felt the sorrow of their lost friend. Strangely, the one person who seemed to be a little less bitter was Queen Hera, which all of the Olympians picked up on, but none could offer any reason as too why.

Nobody, demigod or god, considered the worst-that Percy had fallen even with his ageless immortality- yet they often checked with the (now) Olympian god of the Underworld. Even in the time that had passed the year round campers-of which there were many since the war as they wished to stay close to the family that had survived- all journeyed to Mt. Olympus for the Winter Solstice Council, and their missing friend was a common talking point.

It was on such a night when Zeus called for silence. "Now that we have all arrived, is there any matter's that need to be attended to first before the Council meeting can begin-"

A flash of bright, white light burst out from the centre of the room, blinding even the gods momentarily. When the light faded a black book rested on the floor as though it had been there all along, with a note attached. Hermes, whose throne was closest, stepped hesitantly forward and picked up the thick volume. He read the note out loud, his voice echoing in the shocked silence.

"_To Our Younger Brethren,_

_We feel a threat stirring even from the distant realm's of our palace in the sky, and so we see fit to warn you. After much deliberation, we procured a copy of a manuscript that tells how Fate would play out without our early interference. We ask only that you read it, see the truth it speaks and accept it so that the threat can be countered in a less tragic manor. An old friend of our has agreed to slow the rate of time whilst you read. We will watch over you as we see fit. _

_Regards, Your Elders."_

"It's called _The Queen's Champion." _he added.

The room was quiet but for the crackling of the hearth, until at once everyone broke out into nervous muttering.

"SILENCE!" Zeus' booming voice rang out through the throne room. "Though I am hesitant to accept the interference of those not of this council, I believe we should read this book as it may contain answers to this rather ominous claim of war to come. Does anybody disagree?"

The Olympians showed mixed emotions. Ares and Dionysus looked bored, whilst Poseidon looked completely uninterested. The idea of knowledge seemed to spark curiosity in Athena's mirthful eyes, and Hera and Hestia were smiling slightly as if they understood something the other's did not. The demigod's looked a little apprehensious, though most tried and failed to hide the pleasure of spending some normal time with their parents, even if it required reading about and upcoming war. Nobody disagreed.

"Excellent. Hermes, I shall read first as is befitting." His son handed him the heavy book, and he glanced at the cover curiously. It showed a dark cliff top overlooking a calm vast sea, bathed in moonlight. As much as his disliked the sea (or pretended to in the face of his brother) he couldn't deny the scene looked tranquil.

**The Queen's Champion**

**Chapter 1-Betrayal.**

**Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos as he attempted to destroy their seats of powers. **

"This is from the end of the Titan War" Apollo stated, and instantly Poseidon looked up from his blind stupor as though interested.

**But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. **

Hermes lowered his head in grief. The campers leaned towards the gods trying to catch every word. Though they knew what had happened, they wanted to know the full story.

**Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face.**

The gods glanced around nervously at their obvious mistake, and the raw pain the demigod must have been feeling. Thalia swallowed sadly.

**When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help. **

**"Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless. **

Nico growled loudly, shadows pulling towards him as though reaching out and the surrounding campers backed off. Poseidon stared at the book as though his glare would reach the girl in question through it. The cabin leaders gritted their teeth and Clarisse barked "Lies!"

**Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet.**

"You didn't even stop to think did you? And you call yourself the goddess of wisdom!" Poseidon snapped scathingly. Hera sent the goddess a cold, hard glare which nobody could understand.

**Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit. **

A few of the campers who hadn't known this gasped and cried in outrage, while Chiron silently shook his head. He hated to see his campers fighting and Annabeth had been one of his favourites. That had soon changed.

**Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor. **

**"You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod. **

"Thank you, Thalia" the god of the sea said gratefully, to which the demigod smiled grimly.

**Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident levelled at her face. **

Hades raised an eyebrow as he realised his brothers had actually acted simultaneously. _There's time yet_ he thought humorously.

**"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone. **

**"First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor. **

Even though they knew he was okay, his cousin's couldn't help but feel worried for Percy.

**"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.**

Poseidon glared at his long-time rival once more.

**"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue. **

**Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles, while Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses. **

The group of demigod's looked relieved that no serious harm had been done, but quickly turned their attention back to Zeus as he continued to read.

**"Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg. **

"I regret that" Hera said quietly, but the few gods who heard her looked at her as though she had suddenly grown antlers.

**Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back. **

"A cheap move! She wasn't his match in a fight so she stabbed him in the back!" growled a Ares camper gaining a few weird stares, to which he growled.

**When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked. I heard her say that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke. **

Travis smirked at his dupe of Annabeth, but underneath it he was serious. "Lucky he didn't trust her!"

**Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to her to heal her leg. **

She nodded slightly as thanks.

**"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia. **

**Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom. **

**Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles. **

"Burn in hell" Poseidon said through gritted teeth which was surprising as he was usually less verbal in his threats.

**Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes. Thalia, who was also crying, **

Her eyes were wet hearing about this, and Phoebe put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. She would soothe her friend even if she did hate men.

**hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.**

The campers all seemed to have identical evil grins-even the newer ones who hadn't known Percy.

**Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on about the bravery of the gods, **

He paused, slightly offended, but decided to pass judgement on whether to blast the writer of this later.

**Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend. The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with. **

The camper's looked around in sympathy. They had all been betrayed by a friend, but Percy really had lost a love. It wasn't surprising he hadn't been seen really.

**He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.**

"You could see the pain, even if it appeared emotionless." said Will Solace. Percy could hide it well, but there was no denying he looked like just standing there was ripping him apart.

**Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say. **

**Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-bother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. **

The head councillors cheered again. They all loved Tyson after they'd gotten used to him-he really was very sweet.

**When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request-**

As they did now…

**but Percy just stared blankly ahead. **

…but it soon faded to a look of worry. "He really loves Tyson, just shows how closed off he already was…" said Nico.

**After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told. **

The Satyr blushed, but most of the room chuckled fondly, even Dionysus.

**Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.**

"Thank you Father and Milady." she said, as she could barely string to words together at the time. Zeus gave her a rare smile, causing her to blush at the attention.

**"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking. Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless. **

**"Rise, my son." Poseidon said. **

**Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering. **

**"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?" **

**The question was met with silence. **

Hermes smirked, "Nobody could really deny that could they?" he said wryly, successfully breaking the tension as most of the occupants laughed.

**"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods." **

**Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?" **

**Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson -if you wish it-you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." **

**Percy didn't hesitate. **

"That we expected" said Lady Demeter, and a few of the campers jumped in surprise that she had spoken. She smiled at her daughter, Katie.

**"No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly. **

"Annnd, that we didn't" Apollo smirked.

**"No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?" **

**"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly. **

**Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."**

**"It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added. **

**"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?" **

**Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath." **

**Hades smirked, "Guilty." **

Hades gave a low chuckle. Yes the demigod was impertinent and he had wanted to kill him, but getting him back his throne was enough to gain his respect. He could almost -_almost-_ miss his cheeky sarcasm.

**"Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods." **

**Thunder boomed outside. **

**"Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted. **

**"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled. Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet." **

**Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue. **

**"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto- **

Artemis smiled at the mention of her mother's release. It really had been considerate of the boy.

**-to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father. **

**Zeus snorted, "Is that all?" **

**"Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot." **

"You can say that again" the Lord of the skies muttered.

**"I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly. **

**The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackalope was not worth finding out. **

The hunters let out loud audacious laughs and the camper's soon joined in along with the goddess herself giving a rare chuckle.

**"You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever change." Zeus said with narrowed eyes. **

**Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus' throne where he knelt. **

**"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously. **

**Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath. **

**The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now,-**

"It certainly did surprise us. No hero has tied himself to Olympus in millennia." said Lady Hera with a smile. The gods eyed her suspiciously. Why was she so cheery? None of them seemed to make the connection to the book title.

**-except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years. **

Poseidon resumed his glaring at the goddess. _Why couldn't she just admit her daughter was the traitor and Percy was the one who got hurt?_

**Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath.**

Hades smirked at his brothers fickle nature.

**He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal and decided that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks. **

**"Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones. **

**Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. **

As he repeated now, though a little more noticeably.

**Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly. **

**She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. **

Poseidon looked at his sister gratefully, "I have always been fond of you Percy and I with I could have saved him from the pain her is going through" she said solemnly.

**Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again. **

The senior councillors let out low growls once more, and Chiron openly frowned.

**Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed. **

**"Artemis, please come here, daughter." Zeus announced. **

**Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing. **

**"It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus asked. Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished. **

**"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely. **

**Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne. **

The goddess looked pensive when the occupants glanced at her automatically. Truthfully, she was thinking she should have done more to keep an eye on the demigod-even if he was a man.

**"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered. Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished.**

Hephaestus looked up from his project for a moment to grunt at his half-brothers. "always ready for a party aren't you."

"Always a dull prat playing with tools aren't you" Apollo replied with obvious humour. The council tried-and failed-to hide their laughter.

**When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party. **

**Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed. He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future. **

"Where Percy? Where?" Nico asked helplessly. He wanted nothing more than to see his cousin-as close as a brother- even if it was only sparingly. The other campers looked at him sympathetically and shockingly placed nervous hands on his shoulders.

**When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne. **

The council noticed she certainly wasn't glaring now and looked questioningly at her. She smirked as though she knew something, and their eyes widened. Hera _never_ showed any sense of humour. Even the campers looked confused. Chiron however was thinking deeply and had put some of the pieces together. Hoping he was right, he looked over at Zeus once more a little more cheerily.

**Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**

That raised a few eyebrows. _Percy? __Actually bowing?_ The campers thought.

**"Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly. **

**Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

**"I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naive and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said." Percy explained.**

Silence rang out through the room as Zeus paused, and Thalia cried, "He said what?" Shocked by her own sudden outcry she looked over at Hera worriedly only to find her smiling ever -_ever- _so slightly. This confused her further.

**He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke. **

**"Wait, Perseus." Hera called. **

**Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated. **

Most of the room looked as they agreed with this prediction, and Hestia let out a very quiet chuckle at her champion's melodrama.

**"I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked. **

**Percy nodded warily. **

**"Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished. **

Zeus looked over at his wife completely incredulously, along with the rest of the room. _Hera being nice to a __demigod_ he thought. He didn't seem to be able to form words. She simply smiled and gestured him to read on. He blustered, finding where he was up to and Chiron nodded slightly-this backed up his theory.

**Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half- Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. **

His cousins frowned darkly. Even though they understood, it had hurt that he didn't stop to say goodbye.

**He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.**

**Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus." **

Even the newer campers seemed to realise something was going on, but nobody-other than the centaur- could work out what. Athena wasn't paying enough attention.

**Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again. **

The camper's looked grimly between themselves, hoping and praying that wasn't the truth.

**The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart. **

A few looked over at the trainer who was impassively stroking his beard. The gods knew how close he got to the demigods, and saw that though they grieved for the death of their own children, Chiron loved each and every one whether they took the wrong path or not. His job certainly was a blessing and a curse.

_**Dear Chiron, **_

_**I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. **_

"A while huh Perce?" Thalia growled rather threateningly.

_**After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time travelling. I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I am angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me, **_

Poseidon smiled at the centaur. He wasn't jealous, he was grateful that though he could have little contact with his son, Percy still had a father/mentor figure in his life.

_**and the campers like my brothers and sisters. **_

The senior campers looked between each other with glistening eyes; they felt the same way though they didn't always admit it. His disappearance had hurt them all.

_**I just need some time to myself. **_

_**Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. **_

Thalia frowned. She understood that her cousin was hurting but she was too. It would have been nice for him to IM her some time. Nico was thinking the same thing, though his own face was emotionless.

_**Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry. **_

_**Thank you, Percy Jackson.**_

"That's it." Zeus said, offering the book to his wife.

"Do you think it's all about him?" Thalia asked hopefully.

Hera smiled, "I think it is likely." was all she said before turning the page.

**Chapter 2-Mystery Man…**

* * *

**AN- Chapter One down! Once again all credit goes to Anaklusmos14 whose works you should really read if you havent already. Thanks again for giving me permission to write this.**

**Hope you guys liked this, and please leave a review so I know what was good/bad and I canCORRECT it. **

**All the best,  
ChrysosArgentum xxx  
**


	2. Mystery Man

**AN-So quick update! I thought I'd get this up as soon as, but don't expect them all to be so fast. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, (12 in 6 hours! :p), I'm happy your pleased with this so far, I'll try to keep it up and I intend to continue to the end. As for **icey567 -**I'm trying to capture the scene accurately, and given that this book has just appeared out of nowhere and the demigods spend little time with their parents theres a lot of tension, so their not all going to be laughing and joking straight way-soon though :D**

**Hope you enjoy this, all credit to Anaklusmos14, please review, ATB, C.A. xxx**

* * *

"**Chapter 2- Mystery Man"** Hera read, her voice smirking around the words. She suddenly seemed brighter and more relaxed than any of the council had seen her in millennia.

**(Five Years Later)**

The demigods looked up sharply when they realised that they were reading about life a year in the future. Apollo looked interested. His Oracle could catch glimpses of things yet to come but even The Fates could not write a detailed account of the future-things were too easily changed. A butterfly wing beat causes a tornado 1000 miles away and all that. _The senders of this book must be incredibly powerful _he surmised.

**Five years since anyone had seen the Hero of Olympus. Poseidon was in a deep depression, the seas had been restless for over three years.**

The god himself looked a little ashamed. His feelings weren't supposed to affect how he ruled but they clearly were.

**Everyone believed Percy would return on his own. They thought he would travel, kill a few monsters to blow off some steam, then return to camp. But after a year and no word, people began to worry. **

"People have always worried about Perce, he's a weird guy…" said Travis Stoll. The camper's chuckled in agreement, and Hermes looked at his son clearly for the first time in a while. _Hopefully I'll be able to get to know him _the god thought.

**After two, Zeus sent the Hunters of Artemis to track Percy down, simply to check on him. **

"The first time your Hunters have failed hey sis?" Apollo said, but shut right up when an arrow impeded itself in his throne about 3 inches below his crotch.

**Since his disappearance, most of the gods had let go of their grudges toward Percy, realizing his heart and intentions were pure. After the third year and no luck in tracking him, people began to worry about his safety. **

Thalia and Nico leaned forwards, hoping this would give them some idea of how he was. Thalia had lost both her two old friends to the titans side (one was now dead while the other-she didn't like to talk about the other) and Percy's disappearance meant that she only had Nico and the hunters left.

**Hades assured the council that Percy was still alive, but people still worried. After the fourth year, people began to think he would never return. He was immortal; but after no contact, it seemed Percy was cutting himself off from the godly world. **

"Why would he want to do that? He's…like…the best hero ever!" said one of the younger campers, a daughter of Aphrodite.

"He never wanted to be a hero, really. And after everything…Well you can't blame him." said Jake Mason. The son of Hephaestus had never really known Percy-he'd inherited his fathers social skills-but he respected him.

**Despite losing hope, the hunters continued to search for Percy. It was mostly because Thalia had never been the same after Percy disappeared. She knew Annabeth's betrayal had hurt Percy the worst but losing him made the loss that much tougher for Thalia. **

The readers automatically looked at the huntress, a noticed the slightly darker shadows under her eyes. She clearly hadn't been sleeping and looked quite ill. They hoped the book would help her relax her endless mad search. Zeus decided to get Apollo to have a look at her later.

**Artemis was also furious a demigod had managed to evade her hunters for so long. **

Apollo laughed again, and an arrow landed above the last one, 2 inches from his crotch.

**They had never failed a mission. **

He snorted again. 1 inch.

**Until Percy Jackson that is. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth. Close, but not quite.**

Nico looked straight at the queen of the gods and she winked. For a minute he thought he was seeing things, but she smiled and read on. Even Ares seemed to have caught on to his mothers strange behaviour and was thinking the same as everyone-_why?_

**Two years after Percy's disappearance, demigods began showing up at Camp Half Blood seemingly by themselves. The demigods said they were found by a man who helped them travel to camp but refused to go into camp with them. **

"It's got to be him…" said Will Solace hopefully. The campers muttered in agreement but Phoebe and the other older hunters snorted. _Jackson didn't have the stealth to get into their camp unnoticed. _

**People had hoped it was Percy but when the demigods described the man, they said he had brown hair and brown eyes, crushing the hope that Percy was around.**

Most of the room frowned again, but Chiron gave the smallest of smiles. Now he thought about it was it that surprising that he had the look of Hera herself?

**After the first half dozen demigods showed up at camp accompanied by this mysterious man, the gods began to wonder who he was and why he was rescuing demigods. The man had even managed to bring girls into the hunter's camp unnoticed, vanishing before the hunters noticed a new girl had entered their camp; something that infuriated Artemis immensely. **

The goddess scowled at this. The man was rude and clearly everything she hated in men to sneak up and leave the girls. She was so tied up in this she was unaware that most of her brothers were laughing quietly at her and Hestia was chuckling amusedly.

**When Artemis questioned the girls, they would explain their stories, usually horrific tales of abuse both physical and sexual. **

The campers frowned muttering curses. They hated hearing about the creeps who did this to innocent girls.

**They said the man would show up and rescue them while dealing horrific fates to their abusers. **

The campers stamped there feet on the ground and cheered, the Ares campers loudest. The war god himself looked up from where he was polishing his sword. _Would there we some blood now?_ he thought.

**When asked about the man the young girls would smile and say that he was nice and caring, like a big brother who came to their rescue. **

3 of the newer hunters smiled widely and the braver one Diana said "We miss Blake! When can he come back some time?" Artemis was overwhelmingly shocked at hearing their obvious love for him.

**When they described the man, the girls gave the same descriptions as the campers, brown hair and brown eyes. The only clue to his identity was the name Blake. Despite how angry Artemis was that the man managed to sneak into her camp unnoticed, she couldn't help but hold a small amount of respect for the man. **

"Respect? For a man? Are you sure you're feeling okay Arty?" said Apollo, but the goddess just ignored him.

**From the young girls' stories, the man dealt with abusive men in a way that was just as, if not more brutally than Artemis did.**

**Zeus ordered the man be found and brought to Olympus so his identity could be revealed. Despite their best efforts, neither the hunters nor any gods sent could find this man. He was an enigma. **

**He appeared when needed by demigods but vanished before his identity or origins could be discovered.**

Hera let out a genuine smile as she thought of him. She understood that it was likely he'd be revealed in this-especially if there was another war coming-but was happy that maybe the other gods would understand why she changed.

**The hunters were currently tracking Echidna and the Chimera and were currently a little ways outside of Chicago. As they travelled, they were ambushed by a small army of monsters consisting of Cyclops, Dracaena, Empousa and Hellhounds. A number of hunters were injured when they were caught by surprise. **

Artemis looked worriedly at her hunters. She didn't want to see them hurt.

**The remaining hunters tried to protect the wounded ones but were starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters.**

**Thalia was firing arrows and fast as she could but the monsters were closing in fast. **

Nico looked worriedly at his cousin, hoping they got some help somehow.

**As she fired, she didn't see a Cyclops sneaking up to her left. Artemis noticed but couldn't reach her in time. Thalia turned just in time to see the monster's club raised to strike her down. As she braced herself for the impact, she closed her eyes. **

Zeus stared horror stuck at his daughter and she blushed and glanced away at the attention. She wasn't used to her father caring but she couldn't deny she liked it.

**The strike never came. She opened her eyes to see and arrow imbedded in the Cyclops's forehead before it crumbled to dust. What shocked her was that the arrow was not silver, it was black.**

Hestia smiled widely from hearing about her champion using the bow she gave him, but nobody noticed as they very rarely did notice Hestia. Nobody but Chiron who was looking closely at all the gods. Apparently not only Hera cared for this man.

**Thalia turned to see monsters begin getting picked off by black arrows as soon as they came within ten feet of the hunters. **

**She looked to her right to see a man firing arrows at speeds and accuracy that rivalled even the best hunters. **

Nico frowned. "It can't be him then, he can't hit anything with a bow." The other campers looked equally disheartened. They had been hoping this was Percy, but they all knew how horrific his archery was.

**The monster army finally seemed to notice the man and a sent a wave of monsters toward him.**

**Instead of defending himself the man strapped his bow to his back. He calmly pulled out two golden hunting knives and when the monsters were ten feet away from him, the blades lit on fire.**

Athena frowned. No demigod had that power. A fire user could set themselves alight but not other objects.

**Thalia and the hunters watched in awe while they continued to fire arrows as the man charged into the monster ranks. **

Ares grinned, _a proper fight at last._ Whilst his children leaned forward ready to hear about his fighting style.

**They were stunned at the speed and grace at which the man fought. His technique was flawless as he sliced from monster to monster, wasting less than a second before moving to the next monster. **

"Man, he's good," said Connor, looking awed.

**The hunters began to think he was a god who had come to their aide.**

"No god that I have ever heard of." Zeus muttered. His curiosity for his identity grew, though his mind couldn't comprehend the thought that this was his nephew.

**After decapitating the last Empousa, the man sheathed his knives and turned to the small number of monsters who still fought the hunters. He lit his hands on fire before sending two massive fireballs into the centre of the monsters. **

"Awesome!" cried Travis, "why do we never get the cool powers?"

The Olympians however looked more confused than ever. They could only think of one person with that power. The glanced at Hestia who smiled in an almost mocking way before gesturing her sister to continue reading. Hera was struggling to keep the grin off her face-her champion certainly was incredible.

**The few that survived were quickly picked off by the silver arrows of the hunters.**

**As the final monster dissolved, the hunters turned their bows toward the man who dropped to a knee bowing. **

"That's appreciation for you, right there. He just saves your lives and you turn your weapons on him!" Nico said, smirking at his cousin and ducking the knife that flew past him. Hestia smiled. The tension between the demigods and their parents was already evaporating.

**He knew what was coming. A flash of silver appeared in front of him and the goddess Artemis stood with her hunting knives out. She was surprised to see the man already bowing.**

**"Who are you?" She yelled at him.**

**The man kept his head down, "I will tell you but it is not for your hunter's ears." He said respectfully.**

The hunters expressions turned from frowning to looks of absolute hatred. He was belittling them! Hera glared at them, much to the shock of the council. Nobody seemed to remember the books title.

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"**

**The man kept his head down but extended his arm for the goddess to see. "I seek the company of Lady Diana for this conversation and your hunters may not understand where I come from." He said in a respectful tone.**

**Artemis was surprised. She looked at his arm and saw the SPQR tattoo along with the bars for each year of service. **

"He's a Roman…" muttered the council while their children looked confused. Malcolm and the Athena cabin looked as though they were doing some very fast thinking.

**She only saw one bar which was odd for such an old demigod. But what shocked her most was that instead of one symbol of his godly parent, he had two. And they were the symbols of the two least likely goddesses to have a demigod other than herself. The symbols of Vesta and Juno were clearly tattooed on his arm.**

Zeus turned to his wife. "You had a child!" he said, outraged at the thought.

"Think, husband!" she snapped back. "I am the goddess of marriage, I can't have affairs-not that I don't have every right too after all the ones you have had-What is the book called?" she asked, showing him the cover.

"You took on a champion without-" he started.

"I'm sure the book will explain if you would but let me read!" she said. Slight anger laced her words from her husbands accusation, but she calmed herself and continued down the page.

**"Why do you have the symbols of Juno and Vesta tattooed on your arm?" She asked suspiciously.**

**The man sighed, "They are my patrons. I have not spoken to my father in many years." He said in a sad tone.**

Chiron hoped and prayed his theory was right. It would do for the boy to have people looking after him.

**Artemis wanted to question him more about it but decided to wait until later.**

**"Why are you here?" She asked.**

**"I was bringing a young maiden to your camp when I saw the monsters ambush your hunters. The girl is hidden in the branches of a tree in the woods one hundred yards to my left. I told her to wait until the monsters were gone and for me to come get her." He answered calmly.**

"Blake!" cried the newest hunters and a couple of the campers. They really wanted to see more of their surrogate brother who had rescued them.

**"Show me your face!" Artemis demanded, realizing this was probably the man she had failed to locate.**

**He looked up at her with brown eyes and brown hair.**

**"You're the man who has been rescuing demigods while avoiding the gods. How dare you enter my hunter's camp without my permission?" Artemis hissed in outrage.**

"He jut saved your hunters lives and you talk like that to him! That's appreciation, right there" Apollo said smirking, but really he was happy that his sister wasn't looking for another Orion.

**The man looked directly into the goddess' silver eyes, "I meant no disrespect Lady Artemis. I simply wished to provide the girls with a home they would feel safe in. Their lives were not good when I found them. I did not want to bring them to Camp Half Blood as they would not be comfortable around male demigods."**

Zeus laughed lowly at how well this man could deal with his daughter. That was a textbook answer. Hera smiled once more-incredibly proud of her champion and son.

**Something about his face seemed very familiar to Artemis for some reason but she couldn't think of where she had seen this man before.**

Nico leaned forward hopefully. The man-Blake-did seem like is cousin. He was certainly caring enough, and obviously knew the gods if he knew how to deal with an angry Artemis. The only thing was the archery…

**She narrowed her eyes at the man but saw no deceit in his words. She decided she would take him to Olympus as her father ordered where the council could question the demigod.**

The king of the gods nodded. He wanted to see who this man was.

**She ordered him to follow her back into her camp. When they reached the camp, three of the newest hunters threw themselves at him squealing in delight.**

Artemis couldn't help but smile at the interaction. She loved her hunters and though she hated men, this man clearly was an enigma.

**"Blake!" They yelled as they hugged him tightly. Artemis looked shocked. These were the hunters he had apparently brought to the hunt and all were terrified of men. They were even scared of the older hunters. She had never seen them so happy since coming to the hunt.**

The two girls who had been mentioned (one had obviously not been brought yet) were grinning widely, happy to hear about the man that saved them.

**The man, Blake, smiled at the girls, "I see you have found a home here Christy, Megan, and Diana." He said in a happy tone.**

Hestia looked pleased. Her champion may be far from complete happiness, but it was nice to see him taking simple pleasures in helping those in need.

**Artemis sent two hunters to retrieve the girl hidden in the woods and brought Blake to her tent once he managed to detach the gleeful girls from him. He looked up to see some hunters glaring at him while some looked at him confused or shocked. He followed Artemis into her tent.**

**Artemis eyed the man warily, "You say you are Roman yet you seem to be fully aware of the Greeks. Explain." Artemis demanded.**

Most of the gods looked confused by this-they wanted to know who had slipped past their careful wall between the two camps. The demigods looked confused. _There were still Romans out there?_ The children of Athena looked like they wanted to get started on some battle plans.

**Blake looked at the goddess warily before sighing, "I never said I was Roman Lady Artemis. From what my patrons tell me, I am different. Apparently my father visited my mother in both his aspects rather than one. When she saw my father she saw a combination of both aspects. Thus, I am apparently a child of both Greece and Rome."**

The gods eyes widened comically. Never had such a thing ever been heard. _It couldn't be possible surely?_ Rome and Greece were different-very different-and to blend them surely would end in disaster.

**"That isn't possible." She argued. The goddess shimmered until she stood in her Roman aspect Diana.**

Malcolm spoke up, "So gods and demigods can be Greek or Roman?" he asked.

Zeus sighed slightly. "We do not wish to tell you this, but it appears that the topic is spoken of in this book. All gods have a Roman form, and demigods conceived in this form are Roman. They can understand Latin and have slightly different characteristics." The demigods looked a little offended that this was kept from them, but pleased that they now knew.

**"How do I know you tell the truth?" She asked suspiciously, in Latin.**

**"I am only telling you what my patrons told me. I was not aware until a few years ago." He answered in perfect Latin.**

**Diana shifted back to Artemis and stared at the man confused. He was the first demigod of his kind in history.**

Chiron smiled. That certainly sounded like a Percy trait. He was almost certain his theory was correct now.

**"Who is your father?" She asked less threateningly.**

**The man looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I cannot reveal that. My patrons told me to keep the information to myself."**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You dare defy a goddess?"**

"Oooooo…Watch were you step, she'd liable to cut your throat!" said Hermes. The gods laughed openly whilst their children turned various interesting shades trying not to laugh.

**Blake shook his head, "I do not wish to, but I cannot defy my patrons."**

Hestia smiled. "He is loyal" she said fondly, which was obviously quite a big clue. The demigods muttered between themselves hoping it was their lost hero.

**Artemis stared Blake, her eyes still narrowed. She decided to search his memories. As soon as she tried, she was shocked to find herself blocked. She looked at Blake to find his eyes glowing brown with power. Her eyes widened before she scowled.**

**"I could just kill you." She threatened.**

Hera growled at the goddess, who blanched slightly but held the eye contact. "You wouldn't dare." the queen said threateningly.

**Surprisingly Blake shrugged. "Go ahead if you must. I have seen enough of the terrible things in this world for one lifetime anyway."**

Hestia let out a long sigh that everybody heard. She hated that her champion had been through so much torment and so little happiness in his life already. Chiron grimaced even though this pretty much confirmed his theory. Nico and Thalia looked hopeful that this could be their cousin, but dejected that he really felt so much pain.

**Artemis's eyes widened before she sneered, "Very well, you can come to Olympus where my father can decide your fate."**

**Blake looked worried for a minute but then he smirked, "How about another deal?"**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow, **

As the occupants of the room did-simultaneously. It looked like some boring but weird flash mob.

**"And what do you have that I would want?"**

**"I propose a wager. If you beat me in an archery competition, I will reveal everything you want to know about me as well as come peacefully with you to Olympus. If I win, I leave your camp in peace until we meet again." Blake asked hopefully.**

Most people's eyes widened in shock. He'd seemed so respectful but that ort of challenge was like a kick in the face to Artemis. She frowned-just when she was beginning to gain an iota of respect for this man. Most agreed he hadn't a chance.

**Artemis laughed, "You think you can defeat the goddess of Archery in an archery competition? You are just another foolish man. I accept your challenge boy."**

**Blake smiled and nodded. Artemis scowled but led the man to the archery range. The hunters gathered around smirking in anticipation of the man's humiliation.**

Hera grinned almost playfully from behind the cover of the book before moving on. She knew full well what game her champion was playing.

**"Ten arrows each, fired continuously. Whoever is more accurate wins." Artemis said with a smirk.**

**Blake nodded and pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow.**

**"Begin!" Thalia yelled.**

**Both Artemis and the man fired arrows at amazing speeds. Within seconds, both were finished. Artemis stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking the time to look at the man's.**

The room's occupants leaned forwards, wanting to know the verdict.

**Then she heard words that sent a chill down her back, "I..It****…****It's a t..tie." Thalia stuttered out.**

Artemis seethed with rage and disbelief-this wasn't possible. Apollo started to laugh, and was soon joined by Hermes and even Hephaestus gave a low chuckle.  
Aphrodite laughed scathingly at Artemis' loss, _It's about time that stuck up virgin got shown up_ she thought.

**Artemis froze. She looked at Blake's target to see an identical formation.**Apollo laughed even harder, gasping for breath and the other gods cracked a smile at the mans obvious cheek.

**"I'm sorry for challenging you Lady Artemis. But since I did not lose, I will not be coming to Olympus." Blake said apologetically before taking a step back. Artemis turned to look at him shocked but before she could speak the man vanished into a flash of flames.**

Their laughter turned to frowns. This was not the power of a normal demigod, and it was worrying to say the least. Hestia smiled, proud of her champion.

**Artemis stared at the spot the man vanished from in confusion. He could have escaped whenever he wanted. Did he simply want to humiliate her? She became furious before turning to hunters who also looked stunned.**

"Or he was being polite" saif hera, a little annoyed that the moon goddess was trying to see the worst in him.

**"Camp here for the night. I must go to Olympus." She ordered before vanishing in a flash of silver. Once the council had been gathered, thirteen gods and goddesses looked at Artemis expectantly.**

**"Why have you called this meeting daughter?" Zeus bellowed.**

**"I had the man who has been rescuing demigods for the past few years in my hunter's camp today." Artemis said quietly.**

**Zeus' eyes widened, "Then why isn't he in front of the council?" He demanded.**

**Artemis looked at the ground, "He challenged me to a competition in archery. The stakes were that if he lost he would come to Olympus peacefully. If he won, I would let him leave in peace."**"It probably wasn't the best idea to accept that challenge, daughter" Zeus said quietly, but all heard. The demigods hid smirks behind their hands. It was always nice to see an underdog win.

**Zeus looked at her oddly, "Well, then why isn't he here?"**

**"Oh my Gods...You lost didn't you?" Apollo asked before breaking down laughing at his sister.**

He continued once more. "I...just...c..can't believe...You're face!" he chocked out staring at the murderous look his sister wore. The other gods had wisely shut up but Apollo didn't seem to get the message. This arrow thudded into his throne so close to his manhood it pinned through his clothes and he let out a yelp. The Olympians were soon chuckling at him as he stared at his sister in horror.

**Artemis looked at her brother furiously, "I didn't lose. It was a tie." She growled.**

**Apollo just continued to laugh loudly, a few others joined him laughing quietly at the prideful goddess' look of rage.**Just as they smirked quietly now. Artemis had only one thought. _How did she lose?_

**Before anyone could speak Artemis turned her eyes to Hera, "But father, I know two people who have known his identity from the beginning."**

**"What? Who knows of this man?" Zeus yelled angrily.**He narrowed his eyes at his wife and sister, as he realised they had decieved him for years.

**Artemis narrowed her eyes at Hera, "Ask you wife. Apparently she and Hestia are the man's patrons."**

**Zeus turned on his wife with a look of rage on his face, "What? How do you know this man?" He growled.**Hades laughed and when the other's looked at him, he said only; "Well he doesn't change much does he? Straight to conclusions without letting anyone explain."

The Olympians chuckled at their hot-headed king, with even Poseidon joining in for a moment. Nothing like a little Zeus bashing to bring one out of depression.

**Hera smirked, "He is our champion. His identity is a secret that we will not share." Hera said as Hestia nodded in agreement.**

**"How dare you two keep this information from Olympus? This man could become a threat. He must be brought here immediately." Zeus bellowed.**

Hades laughed harder, watching his brother forming the words of demanding the same thing now. He didn't seem to comprehend that he was about to find out who it was, or that considering the books past chapter-it was rather obvious.

**Hera shook her head, "He is our champion. How could he be a threat to Olympus? He is loyal to us." She asked disbelievingly.**

**Zeus' face reddened, "You will bring him to Olympus or I shall cast him into Tartarus for eternity." He yelled.**

Hera and Hestia glared at the king, even though he hadn't made the threat yet. (It didn't seem to be far away anyway.) "You will not harm him, husband!" Hera hissed and her sister looked genuinly threatening for once.

**Hera and Hestia stood up enraged, "You will do no such thing. He is under our protection." Hera hissed as Hestia nodded in agreement, her eyes ablaze with anger.**

**Zeus seemed shocked by their protectiveness, "I order he be brought to Olympus immediately or I will order Artemis to hunt this man. I will also dispatch every god and goddess available to kill this man at first sight." Zeus threatened.**

**Hera looked ready to attack her husband,**As she did now. She was outraged that he had the gall to threaten her champion after all his many affairs!

** but Hestia put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"It's time he came home sister. He can resume his missions after." Hestia said softly.**The goddess of the hearth nodded in agreement with her future self. Poseidon looked up at the word home, hoping and praying to every deity above him in power. The suspense rose in the room.

**Hera scowled and turned to her husband, "We will bring him to Olympus, but he will not be touched. You will let him leave in peace and every god or goddess in this room with swear to not reveal his identity outside the council. He is our champion and he will remain afterword."**

**Zeus looked shocked but narrowed his eyes, "Very well Hera. Well will agree to your terms as long as the man is not a threat."**

**"Swear it on the Styx. All of you. Or we will hide him where you will never find him and you will make two new enemies within the council." Hera hissed at Zeus.**

**Zeus' nostrils flared but Poseidon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Peace brother. They say he is not a threat so their conditions are agreeable."**The goddesses smiled thankfully at their brother. They were sure that Zeus would be much calmer once the man's identity was revealed.

**Zeus looked like he wanted to argue but sighed, "Very well. We the council swear on the River Styx to your terms, wife."**Hera smiled at having such control over her husband, while the other gods smiled amusedly at how whipped Zeus was.

**Thunder rumbled outside the throne room. Hera smiled triumphantly and vanished in flash of light. She reappeared a moment later with a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room in confusion.**

**"Why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.**

**Hera looked at him sadly, "We had no choice. They were going to hunt you down and kill you. Apparently Artemis couldn't handle the fact she didn't beat you in archery." **

Her twin riskily began laughing again. "I'm never going to let you live this down!" he chucked.

**Hera said glaring at Artemis who glared right back.**

**The man looked angry, "What? I haven't done enough for Olympus? I can't have five years of peace?" He asked angrily.**Poseidon smiled genuinely for the first time in 4 years. Chiron stroked his beard passively but was partying like his relatives on the inside. The demigods muttered amongst themselves, shock written across all their faces. "Its him!", "It's got to be him," was echoed round the room.

**"What do you mean boy? You've never been here before." Artemis sneered at him.**Half the room glared at the goddess, who shrunk back a little in her throne despite herself.

**Hera smirked, "Watch your mouth when you speak to my champion Artemis. You'd still be stuck under the sky without him."**

**Artemis eyes widened in realization as Hera snapped her fingers. The man's hair turned jet black and his eyes turned the sea green they used to be except they now had strips of brown in them.**

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

The assorted demigods, Thalia and even a few hunters cheered, Travis and Connor were whilsting and cat calling, "He's Back!"

Hera recieved a few odd stares but it made sense really-he had gone over to speak with the queen in the ast chapter. They wondered how she had gotten so protective of him.

Hestia smiled, and walked over to collect the book from her sister-giving nobody a chance to offer. As the room slowly quietened and the demigods calmed down she turned the page.

**Chapter 3-The Council...**

* * *

**AN-** **Another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep reading and I'll keep writing, an****d please review!**

**All the Best, -[ATB, to anybody confused ;p]**

**ChrysosArgentum xxx**


	3. The Council

**AN-Hello my little lemon drops! A great big thankyou to all the 52 followers and for the 34 wonderful reviews-I love you all! **

**One mini rant before I begin-O will try to update between every 12-48 hours, but it does annoy my a little when people are telling me to update more often-this fic hasn't been on a day yet and this will be the third update! Just be a little more chilled guys ;P**

**Just had to put that out there-no slight on anybody-hope you enjoy this!  
All credit to the amazing Anaklusmos14!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Council**

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

**The council stared at the son of Poseidon in shocked silence. It was broken by a teary eyed sea god bounding off his throne and grabbing his son in a tight embrace.**

There were silent tears pouring down his face as he found out his son was not only okay, but being looked after by his sisters.

Hestia and Hera smiled at their brother, it was clear to them over the years that Percy missed his father dearly, and they hoped that he would contact his father.

**"Where have you been Percy?" Poseidon asked as he held on to his son as if he were about to disappear.**

**Percy looked at his father sadly, "Travelling. I needed some time to clear my head after everything that happened."**

"It's no surprise really, the poor boy did go through a lot." said Demeter. The council were surprised she didn't offer cereal (her usual cure to everything), but apparently even cereal couldn't cure this.

**Poseidon looked at his son worriedly. Percy didn't have any of the happiness that used to be easily seen in his features. **

'The cousins', as Hephaestus referred to them (he didn't have time to be learning names) looked worried at this. The god of the forge thought it was because he'd been such a carefree kid beforehand. This was all guesswork-they didn't have any circuitry so how was he supposed to know?

**Despite his worry, Poseidon was just grateful to know that his son was safe and back in front of him.**

Hestia interrupted herself, looking at the god of the sea. "He is safe, and as well as can be brother. When he is ready, he will return." Poseidon nodded slowly, accepting this. Thalia however was less understanding-it only cost a drachma to call didn't it?

**Zeus cleared his throat behind the reunited son and father.**

**"Perseus, I believe we have some questions for you." Zeus asked as he looked between his wife and the demigod suspiciously.**

**Percy nodded, knowing this would be a long council meeting.**

**"How is that you have become my wife's champion, along with Hestia's? Zeus asked suspiciously.**

Hera looked incredulously at her husband. "_Really _Zeus?" he said, before laughing loudly. It was so typical of the king to see himself in every situation. The rest of his siblings laughed along, or in Hades case-chuckled

**Hera rolled her eyes at her husband's paranoia. As if he had the right to question her relationship with a man.**

She scowled at him again, before turning her head away in annoyance.

**Percy's eyes darkened and they glowed with a brownish light that unsettled a number of gods and goddesses.**

"They did what?" spluttered Travis.

"Seriously, why don't we get any of the awesome powers?!" his brother added.

**"I owe her and Hestia my life. Without them, I would be in Tartarus at the moment." Percy said coldly.**

Poseidon blanched. "Why? What happened?" he asked panicked. Nico and Thalia looked speechless along with many of the campers. Hestia hastily read on.

**"What? What are you talking about Percy?" Poseidon demanded as he looked at Hera suspiciously.**

**Percy shook his head, "After I left Camp Half Blood, I was planning on travelling for a while, just hunting monsters to blow off some of my anger. Before I left, I went to visit my mother." Percy explained as his body tensed. **

Nico let out a loud, "Oh!" and Hades looked down sadly. Poseidon looked over at them frantically.

"What?" he asked. "What is it!"

Hades looked right into his brothers worried eyes, but couldn't find it in him to say the words. He turned away, acting careless as he always did, the easiest way not to get hurt. "Read on Hestia." he said politely.

**His eyes caught fire and most of the Olympians jumped back in shock. **

Athena looked up. "Of course, why didn't I see it? The flames of Hestia." she looked embarrassed not to have made the connection earlier.

**Hera and Hestia quickly made their way over to Percy. Hera put a hand on his shoulder and whispered soothing words in his ear while Hestia held his hand comfortingly. The Olympians stared at the interaction between the three with wide eyes.**

The council were doing just that now, astounded that Hera would ever willingly help a demigod, and that it would be successful. Percy seemed genuinely close to the Queen. The camper's had all heard tales of Hera wrath and were surprised that she was acting like this-but then she had been acting more peacefully all the way through the meeting, and when they thought about it, the previous few also.

**Percy calmed at the comfort of his two patrons. He looked back toward Zeus and his father.**

**"When I got there, both she and her fiancé Paul were dead. All that I found was a note from their killer." Percy spat angrily.**

"No!" Poseidon looked wildly around the room for someone to deny it but when nobody did he put his head in his hands and weeped for the loss of his love, and the man that she was supposed to live a long happy life with. The senior campers also looked shocked. Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie and Will had all met Percy's mother over the course of the last year before the war and she was like a surrogate mother to them all. Thalia especially was distraught, her eyes filling with tears in sorrow at the pain her cousin must be feeling-she knew what it was like to lose your family. Hestia read on quietly.

**Poseidon stood from his throne in a rage, "What? Who killed them? I will drag them to Tartarus for eternity."**

**Percy's eyes darkened and he turned toward Athena, "She already is in Tartarus."**

"That vile evil disgusting little bitch! I'll take her head and-"

But exactly what Thalia would do to her old friend was drowned out in the outcries from the other campers. Killing mortals for petty vengeance was a step to far in any war. Even the usually bloodthirsty Ares agreed. Chiron was shaking his head sadly. Any sympathy he had for Anna-the Athena girl faded away quickly.

The gods and goddesses had mixed reactions, but all agreed it was a horrific thing to do. They all sympathised with their lost immortal and the god of the seas. Artemis felt outraged at this, _how dare she_, but couldn't understand why it affected her so much.

**Athena's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her face. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. He walked over and handed it to the stunned goddess.**

**The throne room shook violently. Everyone looked at Poseidon to see his eyes were such a dark green they were almost black.**

**"Read it." Poseidon growled at his long time rival.**

He let out a low almost growl that rumbled through the throne room, sending shivers up the demigods spines.

**Athena paled a bit and looked at the note, reading it quickly to herself. When she finished, the first tears anyone had ever seen from the Goddess of Wisdom fell from her eyes. She shook her head, "I..I can't."**

**Poseidon slammed his trident into the throne room floor causing a crater, "READ IT!" He bellowed at the Wisdom Goddess.**

**Athena looked at her father who shook his head, "Read the note Athena, he deserves to know."**

The rooms occupants leaned towards the hearth, wanting to see and yet apprehentious at what they would find.

**Athena steeled her nerves as best she could before looking at the note again.**

_**"Dear Percy,**_

_**If you're reading this, then you somehow won the war. If that's the case, I thought I would leave you with a parting gift. Your parents are dead because you were dumb enough to think I would love you.**_

_**Enjoy life alone,**_

_**Annabeth"**_

Anybody stood outside the thick, almost fully soundproof doors at that time -if there weren't a whole creepy time slowing thing going on-would be deafened by the roars of violence and cries for blood coming from 'the rabble', more formerly known as 50 demigods, 14 higher powers and a centaur. There wasn't a single being who wasn't disgusted at the words written. Indeed, Hestia's usually calm manor was ripped apart as she spat the words out like the were poison in her mouth.

**Athena finished before looking over at Poseidon expecting him to try to blast her.**

**Instead Poseidon was slumped in his throne with his head in his hands as he sobbed. **

Hades leaned over to Hermes on his right, "His reactions are exactly the same but switched around. I believe your uncle has some serious issues." Hermes gave a strained laugh. He was finding the atmosphere suddenly tense,_ had his son been involved in this?_

**She looked at Percy expecting the same but he was just standing with an emotionless face as he glared at the floor.**

Nico sighed loudly. "He's seen so much he isn't even showing it anymore." The ghost king was worried about his cousin, and couldn't help but wish things had been different for them all.

**Demeter and Hestia were trying to comfort their brother as best they could.**

**After several minutes, Poseidon collected himself enough to sit in his throne and wait to hear more about his son.**

**Athena turned to Percy, "Perseus, I'm sorry****…****." She started before Percy interrupted her.**

**"Don't Lady Athena. You don't owe me an apology. Despite hating me, I know you would not stoop as low as to hurt my mother. She may have been your daughter but she made her own choices. I know you did not raise her to be a traitor. I hold no grudge against you. My mother's death was only two people's fault, your daughter's and my own." Percy said in an emotionless tone.**

"It's not!" said Thalia vehemently. "It's nobodies fault but hers that traitorous bitch…" she muttered soft curses under her breath and the look in her electric blue eyes was so dark that nobody dared to tell her she was talking to a book.

**Athena stared at Percy shocked. She assumed he would blame her. She looked at him sadly, "Percy, I am sorry for judging you so harshly all those years ago but you need to know that your mother's death is no one's fault but Annabeth's." **

Zeus glanced at his daughter. He never would have predicated that Athena would apologise to any demigod, let alone Percy Jackson. With all that was going on; Hera acting kind and caring, Hestia being protective and threatening, Hades actually laughing and looking sympathetic and Artemis losing an archery competition he was wondering if he knew his family at all.

**At the mention of her name, Percy's fists clenched in rage. A comforting squeeze of his shoulder from Hera caused him to relax. Everyone stared at the two strangely. Before Percy could respond to Athena, Poseidon spoke up.**

**"Percy what did you mean when you said you would be in Tartarus without Hera and Hestia?" He asked nervously.**

The god looked up, unsure whether he wanted to know how he had almost ended up in Tartarus. Nico had a good guess however, and Thalia was hoping that her prediction was wrong.

**Hera answered before Percy could, "My sister and I were watching Percy in her hearth when he discovered his parents. We looked into his mind and saw his intentions of travelling to Hades' realm to enter Tartarus, sacrificing his life in exchange for the chance of revenge against Athena's daughter. **

Ares shook his head. Even in Greek form, he could feel the Mars part of him itching against that. Sacrifice had to have a meaning for it to be worth it. Though he loved endless carnage, and wanted nothing more than to see the demigod dead (or so he said), he was no Nemesis. There was a time and a place for giving up your life for a cause. If your were mortal that is.

**We managed to convince him not to and instead become our champion. Now he rescues demigods we send him after in the hopes they won't face a life like the one Percy has had to live."**

"Sweeeeeet! Percy's a vigilante!" said Hermes, and Apollo nodded appreciatively. Thalia smiled, thinking about the fates he'd saved the younger hunters from, she was proud of her cousin.

**Poseidon paled at Hera's explanation. Everyone else stared at Hera in shock.**

**"I thought you hated Percy?" Apollo asked, speaking for the first time.**

**Hera scowled at the sun god, "I disliked Percy at first.**

Travis smirked. "I think all the gods did. He had a real way of pissing them all off." Dionysus gave a disgruntled noise, making sure everyone knew he still disliked the ridiculous little prat.

**I thought he was rude and disrespectful. But after the reward ceremony on Olympus, he was trying to slip away unnoticed when he thought the throne room was empty. When he noticed I was still there, instead of ignoring me, he walked over and bowed. He apologized for speaking harshly to me after his quest in the Labyrinth and explained his reasons; I teleported him to Camp Half Blood so he wouldn't have to slip away from Olympus in appreciation for his apology. Before he left Camp Half Blood, he took the time to make a sacrifice to me, thanking me for helping him leave Olympus. So no Apollo, Percy here is actually my favourite demigod."**

"Well considering how much you hate the rest of them, it can't take much!" he replied cheekily, grinning at his stepmother.

**Everyone now stared at Percy in shock but he just kept his face emotionless.**

**"So now Percy rescues demigods for you and Hestia right? I thought you hated demigods?" Hermes asked.**

The Stolls were still shaking their heads muttering "Awesome." much to the amusement of the other senior councillors.

**Hera shook her head, "Actually Percy convinced me to change my views of demigods. **

Zeus looked at his wife. "Sorry, he did what?"

"Convinced me to be nicer to the children born because you can't keep it in your toga." she said shortly, which shut her husband up.

**Hestia and I now try to help them when we can by sending Percy to rescue them so they don't have to face the horrors of abusive parents or relatives."**

**Most of the Olympians looked at Percy with smiles, happy he was helping their children. To their surprise, his face remained emotionless.**

**"What was with the disguise? Why didn't you just tell me who you were? Of all men you would have been the only one I allowed to enter the hunter's camp." Artemis asked, sounding a little hurt.**

The occupants of the room glanced at her automatically, noticing she hadn't spoken or even fired an arrow at her brother for a while. She was still lost in her thoughts-it _did_ hurt that he didn't reveal himself sooner, especially since she'd wanted to thank him for freeing her mother for years.

**Percy looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I was trying to remain hidden. I also apologize for challenging you to an archery competition. I was just trying to keep my identity a secret."**

The goddess nodded accepting this and understanding that he hadn't been trying to ridicule her.

**"Don't apologize Percy, you finally put her in her place when it comes to archery. Finally she can't say she is the best anymore." Apollo said happily. **

He chuckled again, and Artemis broke out of her stupor to actually hit him with an arrow through the hand. He pulled it out and healed it quickly, looking mock-offended at his sister.

**Artemis looked like she was about to yell at her brother but Percy spoke first.**

**"Actually she is. **

Artemis smirked at him, noting the obvious complement, and deciding to let the demigod off while he sounded sincere.

**It wasn't a fair competition. I used the moisture in the air to aid the aim of my arrows. If I hadn't cheated, she would have won easily. She remains the best archer this world's ever seen." Percy said effectively shutting up Apollo. Artemis smirked triumphantly at her brother before turning to glare at Percy.**

Hermes laughed at the expression on his half-brothers face. "Would you like some ice for that BURN brother?" he chocked out. The gods chuckled at Apollo's out and even his children couldn't deny he looked ridiculous.

**"You cheated? So you did it just want to humiliate me?" She snapped at him.**

**Percy shook his head, "No, I wanted to keep my identity secret and you threatened to kill me when I didn't tell you. I did what I needed in order to prevent fighting one of goddesses I have the most respect for."**

The demigods exchanged amused glances. Only Percy would have respect for the goddess that hates all men and regularly turns them into jackalope for the entertainment of herself and her immortal band of adolescent girls.

**Artemis' eyes widened and she smiled a bit but her smile vanished when she saw Poseidon, Hestia and Hera glaring at her murderously. Artemis decided to keep quiet for now. She did hope to speak to Percy alone. She had wanted to ask him something for over 5 years now which was the main reason she was so angry she couldn't find him.**

The Olympians looked at her questioningly. It wasn't often Artemis would want to talk with a demigod, and even if Percy was different. They hoped he didn't slip up because immortal or not it isn't nice to live ones life being chased by a pack of rabid wolves.

**"So Perseus, now that you are back, will you be heading back to Camp Half Blood? They are in need to someone to lead their camp and have missed you dearly since your disappearance." Zeus asked hopefully.**

The campers looked up, hoping, praying, the older campers wanted their friend back, and the newer one's wanted to meet the hero that tales were so often told of around the campfire. The head councillors knew deep down he wouldn't ever come back full time.

**"I believe you all swore an oath that Percy will be resuming his duties for Hestia and I. On top of that you are all bound by the Styx to keep Percy's identity a secret." Hera reminded everyone.**

**"Why does his identity need to remain hidden?" Aphrodite asked curiously.**

**"Percy Jackson is dead. He died in his mother's apartment 5 years ago. I have no desire to make any lasting connections with anyone. In my new identity, I can help demigods without any attachments. It works best for everyone that way." Percy replied in a cold tone.**

Nico looked into the heart of the hearths warm flames sadly. He knew what that felt like. When he'd lost Bianca he'd gone through the angry, revenge phase. He chose to blame his cousin and regretted the rift he'd put in their friendship when he opened that chasm in the mess hall floor. He equally understood the need to separate away, go it alone, but he knew it wasn't good to be alone. He wanted to help his brother in all but blood, help him to get over this and open up once more.

**Everyone stared at Percy with wide eyes; no one knew what to say to him after his declaration. Being the idiot she is Aphrodite of all people spoke up.**

**"You know Percy; you're more than welcome to make some temporary connections with me. You've filled out nicely in the last five years." Aphrodite said smiling seductively at the demigod.**

"Get in there mate!" Travis called, and the male campers joined in, wolf-whistling and catcalling. Aphrodite enjoyed the attention immensely, even if it was from horny teenagers. The hunters and their mistress looked repulsed, the former at the men, but the latter at both that and Aphrodite's tactless request.

Lacy and her siblings looked disgustingly at the sons of Hermes. "That's my mom!" she said in a strangled voice.

**Artemis glared at the love goddess. She also felt an ugly feeling building in her chest. She shook it off as sympathy for Perseus.**

"Shook it off?" asked her twin, raising a questioning eyebrow. The implication was clear, but Artemis ignored it, remaining in her stoic expression.

**"No thanks." Percy said coldly to a now shocked love goddess.**

**"Percy, you want to spend some time with me." Aphrodite said putting as much charmspeak as she could into her words.**

**Percy's eyes glowed brown before looking at Aphrodite distastefully again, "Like I said, no thank you."**

**"W..What? No one can resist my charmspeaking." Aphrodite said shocked.**

The gods looked equally shocked. _Just how powerful was Perseus these days?_

**Percy rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm special, or you're losing your touch."**

**Aphrodite eyes flashed dangerously, "Am I not pretty enough for you Percy?"**

**"No, I've just decided to follow a path like my patron Hestia or Artemis' hunters. Love cost me some of my best friends and my mother. I have no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone." Percy said without any emotion.**

"She really did hurt him didn't she?" a younger Aphrodite camper asked, sounding like the thought of betrayed love was a good thing.

Clarisse growled at her, "She ripped out his heart and then shat on it." she said shortly. The camper squeaked in fear and glanced away hastily. The other heads knew that Clarisse really did miss, worry and generally like Percy but that vulgar defence would be the closest she'd get to admitting it.

**Aphrodite gasped, "But Percy you can't let one person ruin it for the rest of us. You're far too sexy to follow those silly hunters."**

**Artemis was about to snap at the goddess but Hera beat her to it, "You will leave my champion alone Aphrodite. He is free to love who he chooses but it is clear he has no interest in you." Hera snapped. Aphrodite huffed indignantly, already thinking of ways to get Percy into her bed.**

Hera snorted, that silly goddess really didn't have a chance. Percy's hurt ran deep enough for him to stay away from her advances, even if it wasn't much of a decision when one could counter her charmspeak anyway.

**"Back to more important matters," Zeus said in an annoyed tone. "I assume you remain loyal to Olympus Perseus, correct?"**

**Percy nodded, "Of course Lord Zeus. I apologize for hiding my identity. I was simply trying to spend some time trying to sort through my emotions. They are under control now and should the need arise, I will fight for Olympus just as I swore to you I would."**

**Zeus smiled, "Very good Perseus. It is good to have you back." Zeus said feeling relieved the mystery man was a powerful demigod loyal to Olympus.**

Zeus nodded contentedly. There was no threat from Perseus, or the Blake they had all been searching for. His wife was happier than he'd seen her in a long time and seemed more accepting of his children-all was well. He seemed to have forgotten about the war that the note warned them of.

**"Percy, where have you been living for the past five years?" Poseidon asked wondering how his son has been living.**

**Percy shrugged, "I usually camp in the woods as I spend most of my time finding and bringing demigods to camp or sometimes to the hunters. When I am near New York I sometimes stay at my patron Lady Hestia's palace. I've also stayed at the Lotus Hotel a few times over the years."**

**Poseidon's eyes widened, "What? Why would you stay in that cursed hotel? You could have been trapped!" Poseidon yelled incredulously.**

Nico looked completely bewildered. "How is that possible…" He'd grown up around the gambling and card games of the lace (he really was exceptional at them) and had never had the slightest inclination to leave.

**Percy shook his head, "I am not a fool Dad. My patron Lady Hera's blessing protects my mind from being influenced by anyone trying to control me or search my mind without my permission." Percy explained as his eyes glowed brown again, earning a proud smile from Hera.**

The Queen appeared to be glowing with happiness and pride for her champion.

**Poseidon looked shocked but recovered and gave both Hestia and Hera appreciative smiles. They both nodded and gave him warm smiles back.**

**"Well I believe the Hero of Olympus deserves better than that. Perseus a small palace shall be built for you on Olympus for those times when you are near New York." Zeus announced, earning a shocked but happy smile from his wife.**

Chiron and the campers looked shocked, but all were happy that he finally got what he deserved.

**Percy looked surprised but nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus that is very generous of you."**

**Zeus nodded, "My wife and sister's champion and my favourite nephew deserves no less."**

**Everyone seemed shocked by Zeus' words but figured he was getting on his wife and Poseidon's good side. **

Apollo coughed loudly which sounded suspiciously like the word, "whipped". The other Olympians laughed quietly-nobody could deny it.

**In truth, Zeus was actually rather fond of his nephew. Getting on his wife's good side was just an added benefit.**

"Didn't exactly used to be did you brother?" Poseidon asked, frowning. He'd never fully forgive his brother for the danger Percy had been put in.

**"Unless anyone has anything else to add, I believe this council is over. I remind you all to remember your oath about Perseus' identity lest you want to incur my wrath." Zeus said threateningly.**

**When no one said anything Zeus nodded, "Very well, council dismissed." He thundered, before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.**

"All Hail the god of Drama!" Hades cried. At first everyone looked at him completely shocked silence-_did Hades just make a joke_?-but it was soon broken by chuckles, followed by loud raucous laughter. When they quieted, looking appreciatively at the god of the underworld, Hestia read on.

**Most of the Olympians flashed out but a few stuck around to speak to Percy. Poseidon was the first to approach his son, grabbing him in a tight embrace.**

**"I know you're still hurting Percy but please don't disappear on me again. The past five years have been horrible not knowing if you were safe or not." Poseidon said nervously to his son.**

**Percy smiled sadly at his father. "I'm sorry about that Dad. I should have told you what happened but it was all still so fresh. I promise I won't vanish on you again."**

Nico and Thalia smiled-at least someone would know where he was.

**Poseidon smiled at Percy, "It's alright Percy. It's just good to have my son back at last."**

**Poseidon hugged him again before vanishing into a sea breeze.**

**Percy turned to find the throne room empty with the exception of his two patrons looking at him smiling.**

**Hestia walked over to Percy and pulled him into a warm hug.**

"Of course she's warm she's the Hearth right? Right?" Travis looked around while everyone stared at him, "Okay, tough crowd…moving on…"

**"Well apparently you're getting your own palace, but since it's not built yet, I assume you'll being staying with me tonight?" Hestia asked hopefully.**

**Percy broke into the first happy smile of the day, "Of course Aunt Hestia. I will be home early tonight so we can have dinner together."**

**Hestia smiled warmly and kissed Percy on the cheek before vanishing into a flash of flames.**

**Percy turned to Hera who was smiling sadly at him.**

**"I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't let them send someone to kill you. I ****…****" Hera started but Percy interrupted with a wide smile.**

**"Mom****…****.**

"WHAT!" shrieked Zeus and Poseidon simultaneously-which was weird.

The demigods started muttering loudly, confused at how in the name of all the gods this had come about. The younger gods looked shocked, whereas Demeter actually looked pleased. She was thankful her sister finally got a demigod to call a child, as there was no better feeling, in her opinion. Except for enjoying cereal of course. Chiron smiled, _yes, _he could see how that would work.

"Enough!" Hera barked through the onslaught of sound. I am sure the book will explain in better detail than I, and I myself do not feel that I should bless you with the knowledge considering how you jump to conclusions _husband._

Demeter nervously took the book from her sister to break the tension, and turned the page.

**Chapter 4-A new friend…**

* * *

**AN- chapter 3 down! Once again, I'm not making any personal slights up above, it does just annoy one a little. **

**Don't mind my weird updatreply times either, I'm 6 hours ahead of most of you time wise :P (Welcome to England!)**

**Read, Review, Flame, PM and Follow!**

**I Love you guys!  
Yours in Demigodishness,  
All the Best,  
**

**ChrysosArgentum xxx **


	4. A New Friend

**AN- ****Hey :) **

**Sorry its a little later than**** I said it would be, I'm extremily I'll and I wanted to get this perfect :P**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The room was still full of muttering gods and demigods when Demeter started reading.

"**Mom, you don't have to apologize, I know you wouldn't have done it if you had a choice." Percy said smiling at Hera.**

**Hera smiled at her adopted son. **

"You adopted him? Why?" asked Poseidon.

Hera nodded, with a smile on her face, which the gods looked at in confusion.

**He was such a good kid despite all the terrible things that happened to him; exactly what she had always wanted in a son.**

"I wasn't aware you wanted a son" said Zeus, almost nervously. The Queen smirked at him wryly, before turning back to her sister and gesturing she read-ignoring her husbands question. Zeus appeared to be struggling to breathe.

**"You did well in the meeting Percy. I don't think I've seen your uncle so relieved at finding a demigod in his life. **

Poseidon snorted, _no, Zeus had been very relieved. _He was still confused as to why his son had been adopted by his sister. Didn't Percy like him as a father?

**I'm happy you're getting your own palace on Olympus. It will be good to have my son around more often." Hera said warmly.**

Hestia and Demeter still appeared to be the only people not in shock, or annoyed jealous of this news. They were genuinely happy for their sister.

**"You do know that I will still be rescuing demigods, right?" Percy asked a little nervous.**

**Hera nodded, "Yes but that doesn't mean you can't spend a little time on Olympus with your mother now does it?"**

**Percy shook his head smiling, "No, I suppose it doesn't."**

"Who'd have thought anyone would've smiled at having the queen of all mothers, as their mother?" asked Travis questioningly, which sufficiently broke the tension. The demigods tried desperately to hold in their laughter-but to no avail. The gods chuckled a little, but Travis was wide-eyed when he realised Hera had heard him.

She gave him a calculating look before turning away with amusement shining in her eyes. _Thank the gods for this book, Percy's just saved my life again_ he thought, as everyone burst into a fresh round of laughter at the look of horror on his face. Chuckling, Demeter read on whist everyone caught their breath.

**Percy looked a little nervously at Hera, "Are you ever going to tell anyone that you aren't my patron but that you actually adopted me?"**

**"Of course I am Percy. I don't care what your father says. You're just as much my son as his now; but you've just returned, at least to almost everyone on Olympus, I think a little time to let your return settle in will be best." Hera said smiling at her son.**

**"What about Uncle Zeus? What if he gets angry?" Percy asked curiously.**

"The boy is still scared of me" Zeus grinned, but was interrupted in his thoughts of using this by Hestia.

"I doubt that brother, he is more worried about how you will treat your wife when you find out"

Hera smiled at her son's loyalty to her, while the demigods were still wondering how any of this had come about.

**Hera laughed, "And what will he say? He has had hundreds of demigods with other woman. I think I am more than justified to adopt a son."**

Zeus didn't seem to have an argument against this logic, and slumped back in his chair sulking a little. The rest of the council along with the demigods tried not to let their amusement show, but their king didn't seem to paying any attention anyway.

"And how did you come about adopting my son?" Poseidon asked politely, but Hera only said,

"If the book doesn't tell you, I will."

**Percy grinned, "Good."**

**"So, do you want to tell me why you lied to Apollo about your archery competition with Artemis?" Hera asked with an eyebrow raised.**

Apollo started chuckling slowly again at the prospect his sister had been beaten after all.

**Percy gaped, "How did you know?"**

Artemis frowned at the fact he had lied to her. _Just when I was starting to trust him. _

**Hera laughed, "I might not be able to read your mind anymore but I can still tell when you lie."**

**Percy scowled playfully at her, "I don't know. Apollo is just so annoying. He never would have let her live it down."**

Hermes chocked out a laugh, followed by most of the sun god's siblings. Percy appeared to know them rather well. It was Apollo's turn to sulk.

**Hera nodded, "I figured. You saved everyone the headache of listening to Apollo tease her for the next few centuries."**

Artemis admitted this was a benefit, but she still felt a little betrayed by the son of Poseidon. The sentence drew another round of chuckles from the council. The demigods however, were split between laughter (most of them) and shock at Apollo's childishness (his children and the newer campers).

**Percy nodded, and then he smiled, "I must say it was nice to see my Dad again. I have missed him a lot."**

The sea god smiled, pleased at least that he was still considered a father-he had been worried for a while. This appeared to bring him out of his mood over the whole adoption thing.

**Hera nodded, "I know you're cautious Percy, but I know you miss your cousins Nico and Thalia. Maybe it would be good for you to see them sometime. **

"Thank you, Lady Hera" Nico said clearly, whereas Thalia appeared still unready to say the words to her evil stepmother, but nodded along. The queen smiled at them, pleased that her son had some cousins who really cared for him.

**I know Thalia hasn't been the same since you vanished. **

The demigod was once again shocked by her concern. Chiron stroked his beard. He understood that Percy was certainly bringing out the best in Hera.

**She keeps the hunt looking for you no matter what. And Nico still searches for you by himself."**

**Percy frowned, "I do miss them a lot. **

His cousins smiled at the thought that he still cared about them.

**Maybe you're right. I think I will talk to Artemis and Hades about seeing them again. I just hope they won't tell anyone else."**

"As though we would!" said Thalia incredulously.

**Hera smiled, "I am sure they will understand your reasons. You can start with Artemis. I believe she is listening to our conversation right now." Hera said before she flicked her finger and the throne room door opened revealing a wide-eyed Artemis.**

A few of the council chuckled, and Hermes turned to his half-sister, giving her an appraising look, "There's still time for you yet sister" he smirked. Artemis actually blushed a little at being caught.

**Hera laughed before she kissed Percy on the cheek and vanished in a flash of light.**

**Percy looked at Artemis nervously. Artemis walked over to Percy with a glare, "So you didn't cheat? Mind telling me how your archery got so good? I think you were one of the worst archers in the history of Camp Half Blood if I recall."**

Travis actually chocked, so his brother answered for him, "One of the worst? That's a little to fair I definitely remember him firing an arrow behind him" receiving many laughs and several confused looks. Connor casually thumped his brothers back when Travis' face started to go blue.

**Percy looked at Artemis incredulously, "Seriously? You don't think I noticed that you blessed me when you made me immortal?"**

Zeus raised an eyebrow, _Giving him more power? _Until he remembered Percy was sworn to Olympus.

**Artemis' eyes widened, "How did you know?"**

**Percy chuckled, "I don't know. Maybe the silver glow my skin gives off in the moonlight. Or the fact I was suddenly decent with a bow and could move as quiet as your hunters through the woods."**

"So he's like a hunter now?" asked Will, glancing at the moon goddess, who gave a brief nod, seemingly lost in her thoughts again.

Ares smirked, "Always knew he was a girl"

"A girl who kicked your ass at the age of twelve" Hermes reminded him, causing the room to break out into laughter at his face.

**Artemis face palmed causing Percy to chuckle. **

Apollo looked at his sister incredulously. _She actually face palmed?_

**Artemis glared at Percy for a minute before chuckling herself, "I guess the glow would be obvious wouldn't it?"**

**Percy nodded before turning serious, "I have been curious though, why did you bless me?"**

**Artemis shook her head, "Not here. I've wanted to ask you something for a while. Can we go someplace more private to talk?"**

Her brother winked at her, not at all seriously of course. "You're taking things fast, huh?" raising he eyebrows suggestively. The goddess gave him an appalled look, but if you looked closely (and she would deny it wholeheartedly) there was a slight blush creeping up her neck.

**Percy nodded and grabbed her shoulder. They both vanished in a flash of flames. They reappeared at the edge of a forest, on a cliff overlooking the ocean.**

**"What the Hades was that?" Artemis asked angrily.**

**"I just teleported us to somewhere more private." Percy said innocently.**

**"I thought you were only partially immortal? How can you teleport?" Artemis asked suspiciously.**

Zeus frowned again.

**Percy held up his hands, "I am. But when Hestia made me her champion, she gave me the ability to teleport using fire. **

Connor sighed deeply. "What does a man have to do to get some cool powers around here?" he asked sulkily.

"You're too dangerous to have any" Katie Gardner said, "Now give everyone back their things!"

Her voice worked like a whiplash and both brothers emptied out several weapons, various money containing items, 20 loose Drachma's, a phone that someone had been carrying, and Will Solace's notebook full of lyrics. Hermes nodded appreciatively at his son's work.

**I'm sorry but I thought you might like this place." He said gesturing to the cliff. It was night and the moon was clearly visible along with the stars. The ocean lay below them, the tides crashing against the cliff walls.**

Demeter stopped, looking at the book cover. When she noticed the questioning looks, she showed them. Most people nodded but Athena, who seemed to have come back into her own since the book-Percy accepted her apology, frowned.

"It must quite a significant place in the book-or it means something. The occupants started muttering.

"Maybe theirs a fight there…

"Or someone finds it and…

"He probably takes me there!" said Aphrodite to which most looked at her incredulously. Nobody realised he had actually taken Artemis there, or anywhere near the real reason.

**"Actually yes, this is quite beautiful." Artemis said surprised.**

**Percy nodded, "Ever since your blessing, I've always felt most at peace when I was around both the moon and the sea. The tides and moon have a relaxing effect on me. The forest also helps. Whenever I would get upset about something from my past I would come here. It helped me regain control of my emotions." Percy explained as he sat on the cliff looking out into the sea.**

Artemis nodded automatically. The moon and the forest were her elements, but the tides and the moon had so much in common that she always felt some attraction to the sea. She'd always figured that was why Orion had wooed her so easily.

**Artemis stared at Percy for minute, noticing the way his skin glowed in the moonlight. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked without the emotionless mask he wore during most of the council meeting. **

A few people raised their eyebrows at that. Aphrodite actually giggled but the moon goddess didn't appear to be paying them any attention.

**She sat beside him on the cliff as she looked out into the night sky.**

**"Perseus, how did you come to be adopted by Hera?" Artemis asked curiously.**

"That's the million dollar question." said Hades. When he noticed the demigods looking at him he stared blankly back. "I'm the god of wealth-why does everyone forget that?-I know my currency."

**Percy continued to stare at the sky as he answered, "Well after she and Hestia became my patrons, she would visit me a lot. We would just talk a lot about a bunch of different things. She would listen to me about everything from her betrayal to all the friends I had lost over the years. **

The demigods bowed their heads in respect to the friends that had dies in the battle, and the Olympians each grieved for all their demigod children that had reached their mortal end. The silence stretched for about a minute before Demeter read on in a voice barely above a whisper.

**I would listen to how hard it is being married to Zeus. **

**She never hated you or any of his kids but was mostly just hurt. It's not pleasant to have permanent reminders of your husband's unfaithfulness for all eternity. **

Zeus' illegitimate children-both godly and Thalia-glanced at Hera automatically, ho neither conformed or denied the phrase.

**Eventually I convinced her it isn't anyone's fault but his. She feels bad about the way she has treated his children over the centuries. **

The rooms occupants turned to stare at the queen again and she nodded. The demigods were incredibly shocked that she A) felt this now, and B) that Percy had managed to persuade her. The gods were equally surprised, and Zeus' children looked at her with mild thanks. Chiron nodded slowly. He'd seen much of the world in his lifetime and knew the gods well, so this came as less of a surprise.

**Well except Heracles, I told her she was far too kind to him, something she agreed with. **

Zeus and a few of the other gods frowned, wondering what he was talking about, and why the hunters had given off cries of outrage and in Thalia's case, a ferocious growl at the heroes name. Artemis's emotionless mask dropped and revulsion was evident on her face.

"Zoe Nightshade." She said the name like a prayer. Apollo glanced at his sister, and noticing her upset asked her, "Your last lieutenant?"

His sister nodded, and Thalia graced them with the story. "Percy dreamed about Heracles on his 12th labour. He wooed Zoe until she told him the best way to get past Ladon. She gave up being a Hesperide because of him, and she gave him Percy's sword, Riptide. Then, once he'd got the apple he left her there, and wouldn't even take her to the next town. That's why she joined the hunters." The demigods and few gods who hadn't known looked disgusted that anyone would use a girl like that. When the hunters had sufficiently calmed, Demeter read on.

**She feels especially bad about how she treated you when you first came to Olympus. Then a couple of years ago, I thanked Hera for being there for me when I almost lost it over my Mom's death. She said I was like the son she always wished she had. Hestia suggested that Hera just adopt me officially. When I saw the way her face lit up at the suggestion I knew I couldn't say no. **

Hestia smiled at how much her champion cared for his surrogate mother.

**Not that I would have, she kind of filled the void in me when my Mom died." Percy answered quietly.**

**Artemis listened with shock to Percy explain.**

"So it was you that changed her so much?" Artemis asked.

Demeter laughed, and read on to explain.

**"So it was you that changed her so much?" Artemis asked.**

"You don't change much apparently sister" Apollo said. Really, he was quite miffed at his twin and the demigod spending time together like this-it was far to romantic for his liking.

**Percy looked at Artemis and raised an eyebrow.**

**"A couple years ago everyone noticed how much kinder and softer Hera became. When she blew up on Olympus today everyone was shocked because she hadn't gotten angry once in the past two years." Artemis explained.**

The Olympians, not Poseidon of course-he knew how amazing his son was already-, looked surprised that a mere demigod had succeeded in what they had failed to do n millennia. Namely, the taming of the queen.

**Percy gave Artemis a small smile, "Good, she is a very sweet woman. She was simply bitter. **

Some of the campers still couldn't understand how Percy had gotten so close to Hera, but the senior councillors knew how close he had been to his own mother and could see how in her loss he needed someone to fill that gap in his life.

**I know she wishes she could make amends for the things she has done to wrong you and your half-brothers and sisters."**

**"Well she didn't put up a fight when my mother was finally released. That is enough for me." Artemis replied.**

Apollo nodded in agreement, and Hera, seeing this, smiled at the teenage formed god.

**Percy nodded, "She apologized to your mother you know. To say your mother was surprised is an understatement."**

**Artemis' jaw dropped,**

As did almost all of the room's occupants. Accepting the children was one thing, but to actually apologise to the women… Nobody could have predicted that. Hera smiled thinking of how much her son had changed her.

**"She actually apologized to my mother?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes. Your mother is a really nice person too. You two look a lot alike. You have the same facial expressions."**

**Artemis felt herself blush at the fact that Percy paid attention to her facial expressions. **

As she did now, completely missing the weird looks heading her way.

**Once she controlled herself she looked at Percy shocked, "You met my mother?"**

**Percy chuckled, "Yea, she crushed me in a hug when she found out it was part of my wish for her to be freed. Even for a Titan your mother is incredibly strong. Thankfully I still had the Curse of Achilles then."**

"The Great Percy Jackson, death by cuddle. A minutes silence please.." said Connor, much to the amusement of the rooms occupants.

"That'd be a new way to go, wouldn't it Hades?" his brother added.

The god of the underworld looked passively at the demigods, before replying.

"I've seen many more interesting ways of people dying than that. Ask Nico."

The brothers practically swamped the son of Hades with requests for tales of weird and humorous deaths, which he said with annoyance, that he would answer later. Really, he was quite pleased that they were starting a real conversation with him as even now it was rare.

**Artemis laughed at Percy's description of her mother. Then she realized what he said about his Achilles Curse.**

**"What do you mean you had the Curse of Achilles?" Artemis asked confused.**

"Seriously, he lost it!" cried Nico, looking for someone to deny it. When the didn't he let out a long sigh and deflated. The goddesses looked at the child, pleased that he cared about his cousins safety so much until he said dejectedly;

"It took me a whole year of my time to persuade him to do that! A whole year I could have been doing more productive things, but nooo. Nico obviously has nothing better to do that chase the great hero around…" he carried on muttering under his breath, completely ignoring the weird glances from the gods, the less pleased looks from the goddesses and the incredulous looks from the campers.

**Percy shrugged, "I wasn't lying about being both Roman and Greek. Before I started rescuing demigods, Hera and Hestia sent me to Camp Jupiter. When I crossed the Little Tiber I knew I would lose the curse since it was a Greek curse. But after about two months, I left camp. While it was different, it was too similar to Camp Half Blood. I left and Hestia and Hera began sending me on missions to rescue demigods."**

The campers were secretly very pleased that he hadn't spent too long at the Roman camp, showing he was first and foremost their hero.

**"But you have a bar for a year of service in the legion?" Artemis asked.**

**Percy scowled, "Lycaon and his pack ambushed Lupa and her pack. Another camper and I killed most of his pack but Lycaon managed to slip away like the coward he is." Percy growled. "Lupa decided that my actions were more important than a quest and I was given the mark for a year of service."**

Ares nodded appreciatively at Percy's fighting of the werewolf, before going back to casually sharpening his broadsword on the armrest of Hephaestus' Throne. _When was the fighting going to start? These people promised war, I don't see no war! All I see is soppy sentimental sh*t that's practically flirting!_

**Artemis smirked at Percy, "You have a knack for finding trouble don't you."**

**"Unfortunately." Percy groaned, causing Artemis to chuckle.**

**"Well thank you. Lupa is a friend of mine." Artemis said gratefully.**

The goddess nodded again, she would have been devastated if Lupa had been seriously hurt, or worse-captured. Percy seemed to be doing many things she had to thank him for.

**Percy nodded.**

**Artemis stared at Percy incredulously, "Don't you ever feel proud of the things you've done?"**

Chiron smiled openly at the comment. His favourite pupil was well known for his astounding modesty. Percy didn't acknowledge he'd done anything special in the past 5 years, even defeating Titans.

**"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously.**

**Artemis stared at him for a minute, "Perseus, you're the greatest hero in Greek history and yet you don't even acknowledge it. Any other man who achieved one tenth of the things you've done would be as arrogant as Heracles or Zeus."**

The king looked at his daughter, incredulous that she would make such a suggestion. He was completely speechless. _Him? Arrogant? _Every achievement he'd made was because he was that powerful-it wasn't like it was some fluke. He was clearly the strongest of his brothers, _I mean, they'd still be stuck inside father if it weren't for me. That was entirely my brilliance that he couldn't-_

[We are pleased to inform you that the rest of the story will continue whist Zeus finishes his mental rant to ensure no readers are harmed. Please enjoy the rest of the story safe in the knowledge you are being protected from such thoughts.]

**Percy looked at Artemis surprised, "I highly doubt I am the greatest hero to ever live. There are plenty of greater heroes than me."**

**Artemis punched Percy in the arm, "No there aren't. You just refuse to recognize your own accomplishments."**

**Percy shook his head, "They aren't accomplishments. **

The campers who didn't know Percy looked at the book in shock. _How can e not accept them as accomplishments?_ they thought.

**I would gladly trade them all for even one of my dead friends back. They are the heroes.**

Whereas the heroes of the war lowered their heads in agreement. Yes, they had won, but the cost had been far to high for it to be a real achievement.

**People say I rescued you from Atlas when that isn't true. Zoe was the true hero of that quest. She faced her father knowing she would die. She was a far greater hero than I am."**

The hunters, along with Nico and a few of the campers and Olympians (Hera included), bowed their heads at Zoë's sacrifice. Percy was modest, but this time correct-she had been the true hero.

**Percy looked at Artemis to see her eyes tearing up, "Artemis I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind you****…****." He began but Artemis clamped a hand over her mouth.**

**"That's not why I'm crying. It's just nice to hear someone finally give the greatest huntress I ever had the credit she deserves. She was a far greater hero than Heracles, Theseus, the original Perseus or all the others. The only one who surpasses her is you Perseus. Thank you." Artemis said as she wiped away her tears.**

There was a stunned quiet in the throne room. Did Artemis (that male-hating goddess of the immortal hunters, in case you forgot that) just complement someone more than her ex-lieutenant? Who was male. They seemed to be staring at her to check she was alright. Admittedly, Percy was different than most but even so…. Demeter read on whilst everyone pondered this.

**Percy decided it was best to just nod and stay quiet while Artemis reined in her emotions. After a minute she turned to Percy with a serious expression on her face.**

"And, she back" grinned her twin, sufficiently breaking the tension as everybody chuckled.

**"The question I've been waiting to ask you for five years, is why? Why did you use part of your wish on my mother? You made sure to mention both her and Calypso when you said you're wish. I've been waiting five years to ask you why. I understand Calypso because you know her **

A few of the less informed demigods started muttering between themselves. _He knew Calypso? What didn't Percy do? Other than die-obviously._

**but you didn't know my mother, I'm surprised you had even heard of her." Artemis asked seriously as she looked at Percy closely for his answer.**

**Percy's eyes widened, he tried to look away but Artemis grabbed his face **

Aphrodite giggled at her fellow Olympian, while Artemis tried-and failed-not to look uncomfortable.

**and made him look her in the eyes. Percy sighed, "I did it for you." He whispered.**

"Oh right, what am I, chopped liver? I _knew_ I should have let him drive the sun chariot." said Apollo, looking mildly offended.

"It would have been a good idea really, we might not have nearly died and burned several towns that way" grinned Nico, looking at Thalia and thinking back to his cousins horrific driving.

The lieutenant looked away, blushing as the rooms occupants focused on her. She tried very hard not to notice that the Stolls and several others-having heard the story from Percy no doubt-were chocking out the story between fits of giggles and hysterical silent laughter, with Nico, Apollo, and several hunters (the traitors) giving real life blow by blow accounts. Most people seemed to find it hilarious that the son of Zeus couldn't fly the sun chariot, and made several comments about her driving skills.

Whilst the attention was off her, Artemis allowed herself a small smile at Percy's comments about her late best friend, and the fact he had had her mother released for her. Even taking her to what was clearly a special place to him.

Hestia was the only one that noticed Artemis and smiled at how nice the moon goddess was being to her champion, hoping that she didn't hurt him somehow.

Once everybody was breathing sufficiently, Demeter continued.

**Artemis' eyes widened, "Why?"**

**"Because of a few reasons actually. You voted to save my life after the quest with Zoe despite the fact that I got Zoe killed. **

The moon goddess frowned that Percy actually thought that. She needed to talk to him.

**Because you gave my cousin Thalia a home, something she hadn't had in her entire life. Even at camp it wasn't a home for her. She was never truly happy until you gave her a home in the hunt. **

Thalia nodded at her mistress, smiling at how well Percy knew her. She really did miss him even if they spent 75% of their time fighting.

**And because despite the fact I am a boy, you never treated me as badly as you did other males and I kind of thought that made us friends. **

Apollo raised an eyebrow. He certainly didn't agree with his sister having male friends, but didn't say anything-exercising a patience he rarely showed.

**I thought having your mother free would make you happy." Percy explained, the last part coming out quieter than the rest.**

**Artemis stared at Percy with wide eyes making Percy become extremely nervous he was close to becoming a jackalope. **

Most snorted at his thoughts. Although it was entirely possible with Artemis, she was excellent at being completely unpredictable. Well, predictably unpredictable-women were okay; but if you were male, anything could happen.

**He was about to apologize when Artemis shocked him by pulling him into a hug. **

The room seemed to freeze for a moment.

**Percy felt himself blush deeply and thanked every god he knew that Artemis couldn't see his face right then. After a minute, Artemis pulled back with a smile of her face.**

**"Yes Percy, I consider you my friend. The only male friend I have." She said in a happy tone**

Hermes, his voice booming like that of a game announcer, cried "He's slain the Nemean Lion, He returned the Mast Bolt to Olympus in the face of war, He's fought gods and Titans a-plenty, crushing Ares beneath his feet-" (the war god huffed indignantly) "-trapping Hyperion in a male tree and even going toe to toe with Kronos. He tamed the mighty Hera, and now he has the moon goddess feed out of the palm of his hand. Is there any feat this man cannot achieve!?"

The demigods were several shades of red and purple with restraining their laughter, Chiron let out a quiet chuckle and the hunters looked indignant but amused. The gods had no restraints letting out great guffaws and panting for breath.

Artemis loosed an arrow at the messenger god which he ducked.

Only Apollo didn't laugh, narrowing his eyes at the book suspiciously.

**before her face darkened and she slapped Percy hard across the face.**

"Alas, the hero has failed…" added Hermes, ducking another arrow.

**"Zoë's death was not your fault. She knew her fate when the prophecy was issued." Artemis said angrily.**

**Percy shook his head, "And that prophecy may never have been issued if I wasn't such a fool. If I had seen through her lies, you may not have taken Annabeth's place under the sky, something she probably planned. Then Zoe may still be alive."**

**Artemis slapped him again, "I was captured by Atlas. He would have found a way to trick me under the sky no matter what. Don't you dare take Zoë's heroic sacrifice away from her."**

The hunters nodded in agreement, whereas Hermes quietly thought that Artemis would make a great prankster if she ever tried on her incredible guilt tripping alone, not to mention her cunning and almost silent hunting skills. He sat quiet for a moment, plotting the many ways he could rope her into a prank. _If it involved Apollo…_

**Percy's eyes widened, "That's not wha****…****." He started before Artemis clamped her hand over his mouth again.**

**"I know that's not what you meant. It's only that and that you're my friend that stops me from adding to the jackalope population right now." Artemis said seriously before she softened.**

**"I know you would never try to take something away from Zoe, but her death was not your fault." Artemis explained.**

**Percy wisely nodded.**

Thalia shook her head at her cousins incredible ability to take the world on his shoulders-both physically and metaphorically. She knew he would always believe that deep down no matter what.

**Artemis and Percy sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the sky before Artemis spoke again.**

**"Percy, are you really swearing off love like my hunters?" She asked curiously.**

Aphrodite giggled, and seeming to miss the implication she could make there said, "Not if I have anything to do with it" she winked. Artemis got irrationally annoyed by this, but passed it off as the love goddesses rude way to undermine his choice.

**Percy nodded seriously, "I will never get a friend killed for love again."**

**Artemis looked at him questioningly.**

**Percy's face darkened, "Every friend I lost could have been prevented if I saw through her lies, if I wasn't such a naïve and love struck little boy. My parents wouldn't have died by that bitch's hands. The last thing my mother saw was her evil face and I won't do that to another person I care about. **

Every being in the throne room bowed their heads for a minute, honouring the fact that such a wonderful person had to have such a horrific death.

**Love is a distraction and not necessary. If there were a male version of the hunters, I would have joined a long time ago."**

"You should start one, Dad!" said a young Apollo camper.

Hermes turned to the child. "Kid, if your dad started a male version of the hunters, they'd be going out to bars all weekend and seeing who could get the most women to sleep with them."

The older campers and the Olympians laughed at how true that comment was, whilst Artemis and her handmaidens looked disgusted at the god in question.

**Artemis looked at Percy sadly. She decided not to pursue the subject as it was obviously not a pleasant one for him. Another question popped into her mind she has wanted to ask Percy for a while.**

**"Percy, why did Annabeth think your Achilles' spot was on your lower back?" She asked softly.**

**A small smile crept onto Percy's face, "Achilles."**

**Artemis looked at him confused, "What?"**

**"When I entered the Styx, Achilles was there to warn me not to as he said he did to everyone who entered. When the river spit me out, Achilles spoke in my mind. He told me to not tell anyone my Achilles' spot, even the one who tied me to the mortal world. It was Annabeth who tied me to the world. **

Thalia and Nico sighed simultaneously at how sad it was that Percy was betrayed by the girl he loved.

**During the battle, she asked me where my spot was and I remembered his warning. I told her to guess. She guessed on my left side, and she was almost right. I told her it was in the small of my back. That's why I stabbed Luke there. It was luck, but his death was her fault as well. She told me his Achilles' spot without knowing she did. **

Poseidon grinned mockingly at Athena, that his 'supposedly' stupid son had outsmarted her daughter. Even if she apologised to Percy it didn't matter to him, she was still his rival.

**When I disarmed her, she asked how I knew where his spot was. I foolishly told her that she had guessed right with mine but also that she told me where Luke's was. It almost got me killed when Athena blasted me. Thalia saved my life." Percy explained.**

The sea god and Hera both said, "Thank you" quietly to Thalia for saving their sons life.

**Artemis smiled at his explanation, "You're smarter than people give you credit for Percy."**

**Percy shrugged, "Mostly just lucky."**

**Artemis punched his arm playfully, "Take the compliment Percy. You're too modest sometimes."**

**Percy smiled at Artemis. He was shocked when she blushed. She tried to cover it but Percy saw, he wisely didn't comment.**

A few of the younger campers giggled, whilst most of the gods raised an eyebrow at the goddess of the hunt. Apollo's features were beginning to look more and more angry.

**"Do you really want to visit Thalia?" Artemis asked trying to forget she had just blushed at Percy's smile.**

**Percy nodded, "I have missed her a lot. I think it's time I visited both her and Nico. They are my cousins and my two best friends."**

Said cousins smiled, happy that they'd finally be reunited with their cousin.

**Artemis nodded, "Should I bring her to Olympus?"**

**Percy looked thoughtful for a minute before he shook his head. Artemis looked at him strangely.**

**Percy smiled, "We're friends, right Artemis?"**

**Artemis smiled back and nodded.**

**"So I will be able to bring female demigods to you without being killed right?" Percy asked hopefully.**

"A male in the hunters camp? That'll be a first." said Zeus, making no comment on whether he thought it was a good thing or not.

"Being the first isn't anything new to our little Percy-muffin is it?" replied Travis in a sweet voice, breaking the silence that had followed the comment.

**Artemis got a thoughtful look on her face, causing Percy to pale a bit, but then she smirked, "Yes Percy, I won't kill you for bringing me hunters." She said like it was obvious.**

**"Your hunters will keep my secret for me if you tell them too, right?" He asked.**

**Artemis smiled, "You're going to let my hunter's know your identity?" She asked hopefully.**

**"I will as long as you can keep them from trying to kill me." Percy said.**

The hunters looked pleased that Percy was scared of them. All except Phoebe of course, who didn't want the boy anywhere near the camp. Most of the others seem alright with it because of him saving the younger hunters-who looked positively overjoyed at the thought alone.

**Artemis nodded, "You're actually the only acceptable male in their minds. Thalia and Zoe made them actually like you. They know you were Zoë's only male friend in her entire life."**

**Percy nodded, "Good, I have a young girl to save in Utah. Instead of bringing her to you on foot, I will cheat and teleport us a little bit away from your camp. I will bring her to camp as Blake but reveal myself in front of your hunters."**

The younger hunters were now bouncing up and down with excitement, seemingly unaware this wasn't actually happening.

**Artemis grinned, "Good. I think they will appreciate being the only ones who know."**

The hunters looked smugly at the campers that they would know first.

**"I hope your right. I don't have the curse to save me from the hunter's wrath if not." Percy said warily.**

**Artemis smirked, "I will keep them in line. But for Thalia, you're on your own. Her wrath you have to face yourself."**

The daughter of Zeus rubbed her hands together in anticipation, sparks leaping off her skin. She smirked evilly at the thought.

**Percy paled, "I deserve her wrath. I haven't been a good friend."**

**Artemis looked at Percy sympathetically, "She will be mad but mostly she will be happy to have you back. She hasn't taken your disappearance very well."**

**Percy nodded and tried to stand up. Artemis yanked him back down.**

**"Not yet fish boy, I have one more question." Artemis demanded.**

**"Okay, what's on your mind moon beam?" Percy asked playfully.**

"Moon beam." Artemis said incredulously. "Did he just call me-"

Demeter cut her off before she repeated herself.

**Artemis' eyes widened, "Did you just call me moon beam?" She asked indignantly.**

**Percy smirked, "Yes, I believe it's a proper response to being called fish boy."**

The campers laughed at his gall, but Nico turned to the Olympians. "Lord Poseidon, I believe your son has a serious problem with nicknames."

The sea god threw back his head and laughed genuinely for the first time since Percy had gone missing. When everyone settled, Demeter continued.

**Artemis looked at Percy for minute before she smiled, she actually liked the nickname. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't afraid of her.**

**"How did you get so good at archery? My blessing would help, but you're better than any of my hunters." She asked curiously.**

The hunters huffed indignantly. No _man _was as good as them.

**Percy grinned, "Hard work. I've practiced every day for five years. The minute I found out I didn't suck anymore I got hooked. I always liked archery but was miserable at it. Besides, our competition was easy; if the contest had been more difficult then you would have won easily. I just managed to make ten perfect shots from a short distance."**

**Artemis smiled, "See, archery is awesome isn't it." **

Apollo looked at his sister, and then burst out laughing, along with most of the room. The hunters alone remained loyal to their mistress.

"I knew it! I knew you said it when I wasn't around!" Apollo seemed to have reached some new level of hysteria which was enough to keep everyone else laughing a little longer.

**As soon as the words left her mouth she covered her mouth with her hand. Her face had a horrified expression on it.**

As she did now. She couldn't even, manage to shoot an arrow at her twin.

**Percy' eyes went wide before he started laughing hysterically, "Oh****…****.. my****…****gods****…****. Apollo****…**** will****…****. love****…**** it****…****. when****…****.. I ****…****tell****…**** him****…****" Percy managed to sputter out between laughs.**

**Artemis eyes widened before they narrowed. She jumped on top of Percy and pinned him to the ground. She began wailing on his chest and arms until his laughter stopped.**

**"You will never repeat what you heard." She said threateningly.**

Apollo managed to calm down long enough to chock out, "Doesn't matter now!"

**Percy couldn't stop himself from breaking into more laughter. Artemis began beating on Percy again until his laughter died down.**

**"Perseus, I will kill you if you don't promise to never repeat that." She threatened.**

**Percy's face morphed into a thoughtful one. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him before he smiled.**

**"How about another deal?" He asked.**

"Oooh, blackmail," Hermes nodded appreciatively. "That's some pretty good stuff."

**Her eyes narrowed further, "What deal?"**

**"You can never call me Perseus again and in exchange, I will keep your secret." Percy said smirking.**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "You're blackmailing me?"**

**Percy nodded. Artemis glared at him before sighing. "Fine. I have been calling you Percy for most of the night anyway. But if you ever tell anyone, they won't ever find your body. My hunting wolves would love some seafood for a change."**

Nico, Thalia and some of Percy's older friends laughed; remembering the story of the horses at the ranch he had told them. The rest of the room stared at them confusedly.

**Percy paled at the thought causing Artemis to smirk. She got off him and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. When she did, their faces were inches apart. Artemis took in his scent, it was intoxicating to her. Percy felt his face heat up being so close to the goddess. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.**

Aphrodite giggled at the implication, whilst the rest of the room looked trapped somewhere between sympathetic, shocked or ignoring the sentence.

**Percy stepped back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

**"Hey Artemis?" He asked softly.**

**She looked up at him, her blush finally fading.**

**"Thank you." He said gratefully.**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow.**

**Percy looked down, "I haven't had this much fun in years. **

"Well if you'd actually visited" said Thalia bitterly. Although she understood, now there was no worry for her cousin she was more angry that he hadn't thought about what she was going through.

**I've spent the past five years pretty much emotionless and cold towards everyone except with Hera and Hestia. With the demigods, I kept things pretty impersonal. Except for the girls I brought to you. I couldn't help myself with them, they are such sweet girls. **

The younger hunters grinned widely that they'd managed to make Blake/Percy happy. They didn't like hearing how horrible his own past was but they were pleased that they kept him company, even if for a little while. It was the best they could do to thank him.

**But tonight was different. I actually relaxed for once without being guarded toward people. I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend. It was nice to just hang out for once and have a real conversation."**

**Artemis smiled at his words. She stepped closer to Percy, "Percy, you've done more things for me than anyone in my life. **

Apollo frowned, this time out of jealously. _I'm her twin, haven't I done more than this __demigod._

**So thank you for being such a good friend. Make sure you make it to camp tomorrow." She said before she leaned over to Percy and kissed him softly on the cheek. **

The Stoll twins wolf whistled along with a few of the other older campers. The younger ones giggled hysterically. It was testimony to the childishness of Aphrodite that she sounded exactly the same. Most of the Olympians passed this off as nothing, along with the hunters. Apollo looked more angry than ever. _How dare he woo his sister?!_

It was only Hestia who smiled at Artemis, understanding the situation entirely. That it meant she was pleased and thankful of all the things he'd done for her, and possibly there was the tinniest bit of hope for something different-even if it wasn't very prominent yet.

**"See you tomorrow Percy." She whispered before vanishing in a flash of silver light.**

**Percy stood frozen for a minute, his hand touching the spot on his cheek were she kissed him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. **

"Aww, how Sweeeeeet!" said Connor in his sickly sweet mocking voice, to the amusement of the rooms occupants.

**He shook it off. He was thankful to have her as a friend. Both were against love anyway, so the kiss was a friendly one he told himself before vanishing in a flash of flames.**

Demeter shut the book. "That's it." she said.

Thalia looked at Hera pleadingly-something she never thought she'd do-and asked, "Could you possibly, ask him if he wants to come here?"

The queen glanced at Hestia, looking at all the hopeful looks on the demigods faces, the lines that still marred Poseidon's face. Her sister gave her the slightest nod.

"I will go and ask him, if it is possible to leave the room." At her words the demigods cheered so loudly that anyone outside would think either a Titan had been killed or someone had left Hermes, Apollo and their demigod children unsupervised.

A second flash of light silenced them, and Thalia ran to collect the note.

"_Dear Readers,_

_As Hera asked, it is possible to leave the room, however only by teleporting or shadow travelling directly while the time-slow is in place. Also, anyone who leaves will seem to take much longer than they normally would. It is completely viable, however, to collect Percy._

_Enjoy the reading, Your Elders"_

A few of the gods started to suggest options of what to do-read on while they collected him or wait-while the demigods chattered excitedly about Percy's return.

Hestia flared the hearth to catch everyone's attention. "It is time we took a small break anyway, and I'm sure the demigods are getting hungry. If you would like to collect him," she looked at Hera who nodded, "then I will provide food for us while we wait. I must insist however, that if he does not want to return, that it entirely his own choice." The quiet goddess of the hearth actually sounded threatening, and most of the room muttered in agreement.

Hera smiled, "I shall go and ask him." she said, before leaving in a flash of light that seemed to suspend for longer than normal.

Hestia summoned a wide selection of food for everyone, including Nectar and Ambrosia for the Olympians, who shrunk down to their human forms and made couches, armchairs and large rugs appear on the floor closer to the hearth so they could mix with their children. It seemed an unspoken agreement they would finish the rest of the book like this, in human form.

30 minutes later, a flash appeared near the door and they readers waited for Hera to appear, hoping Percy was with her.

* * *

**AN-****Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**All credit to Anaklusmos14 for the actual writing!**

**Should be another update some time tomorrow, though may be a little late as I have a presentation to go to-feel for me people, I have Bubonic Plague! It's a good thing this is typed, I can barely speak. (Going to be very fun doing a speech isn't it?) I'm casually singing along to the Snowpatrol I have laying and it sounds worse than normal, I wasn't aware that was possible.  
**

**Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews, updates, and favourites-your spoil me but feel free to keep it up :P**

**The End will be updated soon to any asking-I promise :)**

**All the best, and all that,ChrysosArgentum xxx  
**


End file.
